


More Than Physical Wounds

by GoldenAmara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Heartache, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAmara/pseuds/GoldenAmara
Summary: Boris hadn’t been in love before, and he wasn’t even sure if this was love.But the mission was more important, and he can't let his emotions get in the way.





	More Than Physical Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This story is definitely lacking some context, but I'm posting this scene here cause I wanted to get some feedback.   
> If anyone is interested in the story and the characters heres a link to a file where I keep some info about them.   
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rx5mb8mF93F-2zY6JYUkZMmEwrXyfd6rxyG1IU-A3uM/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Also, the overall story name is [REDACTED]

More Than Physical Wounds

 

Boris hadn’t been in love before, and he wasn’t even sure if this  _ was  _ love. Of course the guy had heard the old romance stories, and has listened to Remora gush over Al. Griffin was an overall stoic, and bland, character. Griffin was scrawny and thin, but was still pretty dexterous on his feet. His face was narrow, his hair silver, and his eyes two shades of blue. Heterochromia was fairly common among elves, but it still enraptured Boris. But when someone is as normal as Griff is, the small quirks start to show. Boris loved how he always carefully chooses his wording, or the fact that Griffin was the only one in the crew who could actually cook, and his pointed ears would perk up or droop depending on how he was feeling. But Boris loved that he was just, normal, a pillar of stability in the crazy mission. Griffin had no magical powers, wasn’t a master sword fighter, not a descendant of ancient dragons, or a werewolf like Boris, he was just an elf with a slightly higher intellect. Boris wasn’t quite sure why he felt this way about him, as Griff was the embodiment of a sour prickly pear. Griffin was sort of cut off from the rest of the group, and it wasn’t like he’d let the others interact with him to much. For some reason, Griff had let Boris closer. Maybe it was just because he had persisted and pestered him the longest, maybe it was something else. It had just been half a year since the Horizon Seeker set out to find a cure for their dying, isolated city. So much had happened, and it was a little overwhelming. Re-discovering the world and reconnecting with other societies was a lot harder than Boris had thought. Of course he wasn’t the one doing the talking, he was on this ship as the engineer, and extra muscle if they happened to get into any fights. They were slowly unveiling the secrets to why the island city of Grandurfey was sealed off from the rest of the world. But it almost seemed like there was something, or someone who was slowing them down, and hiding away the truth.

 

Boris was already awake, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, when he heard the shatter of glass from upstairs. His canine instincts yelled at him to bark, but he covered his mouth, his breathing heavy. Boris jumped out of bed, it couldn’t be an intruder, they were miles above the ground. Well. It could be a rogue Harpy, but it was unlikely at this time of night. Boris didn’t bother to tie his dark brown hair up as he silently slipped out of his room and into the hall. He climbed up the the stairs, peaking over the edge into the kitchen and control platform. It took him a second to process what he was seeing. Al was being attacked by a person in a long black and gold trench coat, and was wearing a skeletal mask, with a single red eye painted on the forehead. It was  _ him _ . Boris had saw him in Oasis, and a couple times after that. He had constantly attacked them before, but… he had saved Boris and Griffin’s life once, yet he had harmed them before too. Boris shook out of his thoughts as the masked guy got the better of Al. It seemed as if Al screamed, but no sound came out as there was a muffled  _ bang.  _ Al stumbled backwards, backing away from the gun that had been pressed to her chest. Boris snarled, his body finally unfreezing. His anger boiled within in him, as his head elongated and his teeth sharpened. He bounded up the rest of the way up the stairs on all fours, he barked loudly to wake up the others before lunging at the figure. His mind was blank with emotion, that’s how it always was when he turned, but this isn’t a werewolf anatomy lesson. Boris snapped at him, but they quickly ducked out of the way. He had expected to be shot, but it never came. Well, that was just his fault for hesitating. A claw swung down at the figure, but it caught only the fabric of the coat, tearing it. Somewhere in the back of his mind Boris could hear the shouts of the others.  His opponent heard it too, as he swore silently and looked back towards the staircase. Out of the corner of his eye Boris could see Al, on the ground with her blood pooling around her, and this only encouraged a new swell of anger and fury. No one hurts his pack. He took the moment that his opponent was distracted and lashed out, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall. Boris snarled in the masked man's face, he couldn’t see his eyes but he stared deep into the empty black sockets of the skull. The other started to struggle, his hands scraping effortlessly at the hand clenched around his neck, and weakly kicked but to not prevail. Boris slightly flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he could hear the distant voice of Tiva. 

“ _ Stop! You’re going to kill him! Boris stop! We need him alive.”  _

Boris blinked for a moment, but he was no longer in control, he felt his hand squeeze around the masked man’s neck. He felt a tug at his arm as Tiva tried to pull him away, but his eyes were fixed on the other, who was slowly reaching up to his mask. The clatter of the mask hitting the ground echoed in his ears. Boris recoiled immediately, dropping him to the ground. Dread washed over him, taking him by the shoulders and pushing him backwards and out of his werewolf form. The other fell to the ground, gasping for air with his hands around his neck. His head was bowed down, silver clumps of hair concealing his face. He stared at the ground, his shoulders heaving as he caught his breath. Suddenly he grabbed the fallen mask from behind him, slipping it hastily over his face. Tiva shouted and lunged towards him, but tendrils of static wrapped around her, and red electricity crackled, freezing the princess in place. He bolted out of the room, out onto the deck. Boris blinked, his mind reeling, but he snapped out of it and gave chase. He burst out of the door, the cool night wind hitting him. Boris saw him at the tip of the ship, and ran towards him. He went to restrain him with his arms, but they passed through nothing. Things seemed to slow down as he tripped over the railing of the ship, his stomach dropped at the sight of land, far, far below them. Boris twisted, trying to grab hold of a loose rope or the railing, but his arms were frozen with fear. A hand lashed out and grabbed Boris by the collar of his shirt, his head whiplashed with the sudden cease of momentum. His legs were the only thing on the ship, but they were still precariously dangling from the railing. He looked up slightly and saw the masked man, basically dangling him over the edge. Instinctively he reached up with his hands and grabbed his arm, looking up into his eyes pleadingly. He held him there for what felt like minutes. His grip slightly loosened, causing Boris to tense up, but he felt himself be pulled up, until he was face to face with the mask. Boris was still pressed up against the railing, uncomfortably close to the other. The grip loosened, and he took a step back. Boris carefully walked around him, until he was far from the railing. He moved towards Boris, a uncertainty in his step, and he stopped about half a meter away from Boris. The hand reached up to the mask, and Boris wanted to look away, he didn’t want to confirm what he had seen. He did not want know. But he stood there, watching as Griff removed the mask, his eyes downcast. Slowly he looked up at Boris, their eyes meeting. 

“I-” Griffin tried to speak, but no carefully thought out words came out. Boris felt his heart sink deeper, and deeper. Boris took a step towards Griff, who only took a step back, eyes flashing with… fear. Boris fliched, dropping his hands to his sides. Griffin took a deep breath, 

“Goodbye, Boris.” Griff said, taking a step backwards towards the bow of the ship. He turned to the edge of the ship, and Boris moved before he could think.    
“W-wait!” Boris called, stumbling after him. Griffin looked over his shoulder ever so slightly, and Boris was caught aback when he saw tears in his eyes. “Tha-that mask! I recognize it, it’s-it’s a ancient relic, it must be controlling you!” Boris said, “We-we can fix this, together!” Boris stumbled, reaching out a hand to Griff. Griff had turned around by now, his eyes cold. He was silent for a moment before growling, 

“My actions have been my own. My thoughts have been my own, I made a deal with Aragock. I am just fulfilling my end of the deal. This was my choice.” Griffin snarled, glaring at Boris. He sighed, releasing some of the tension in his body. His eyes were much softer when he opened them, and he took Boris’s hand, “I- You can come with me, It doesn’t have to be like this.” He says looking up into Boris’s eyes. 

“You hurt Al-fuck, i don’t even know if she’s still alive!” Boris cried, his body shaking. 

“You hurt me too, but I didn’t hurt you, it can work, I can make this work.” Griffin insisted, holding Boris’s hand tightly. Boris looked down at him, part of him wanted to lean in, and agree that despite all that had happened tonight he still wanted to be with him. Boris took a deep breath, and ripped his hand away from Griff, taking a few steps back.    
“You hurt me. You hurt me too,” Boris whispered, his voice wavering. Griff looked at him,    
“But I di-” 

“There are more than physical fucking wounds Griffin.” Boris snapped, the tears streaking down his face burning. “You. Hurt. Me. You hurt Al. You hurt all of us.” 

The words hung in the air between them, suddenly there was a bang as the door was kicked open. Tiva ran out, red electricity still crackling around her,    
“Griffin.” She narrowed her eyes, a slight smoke started to draft from her mouth. “Griffin get back here.” She barked, a spark of flame bursting from her mouth. 

“Well that’s my queue” Griffin turned sharply on his heel, lifting the mask back to his face. He stepped up onto the railing,    
“It’s a shame,” He sneered, looking directly at Boris. Griff turned on his foot, letting himself fall backwards.    
“ _ I really am going to miss you”  _

In a snap of red energy, he was gone. 

  
  



End file.
